My heart's a stereo
by shadowgirl94
Summary: My heart's a stereo,it beats for you, so listen close,hear my thoughts in every note,make me your radio,turn me up when you feel low,this melody was meant for you,just sing along to my stereo


My heart's a Stereo

* * *

><p>There, yeah right there, is the love of my life, that's right I am finally admitting it, Sakura Haruno. Some people would think i am very much out off my mind, but i don't care, as crazy as she is, and believe me no one can compare, i know she is made just for me. In a sense of a freaky way that blob of pink hair is my missing puzzle piece .<p>

It funny in a way, because I'm the exact opposite of her. I'm a quiet person, calm and collected, of course neat (no, not a neat freak, just neat no matter what Sakura says), never to make a scene.

People usually make their minds about me just by the amount of money my family has. They think of me as a rich bratty kid who never has to lift a finger to get what he wants. Well, partly they are right. I always got what I wanted, but I had to make an effort, hmm, no my love life never took any effort. Women thought I am good looking, and I don't deny it, but by the screaming and yelling you would think I was some kind of God.

Even if there was a moment I thought of myself as god, there was my best friend, and the loudest person on the planet, Naruto Uzumaki, to knock it right out of me. Now, I feel a need to say that most of my life I wanted to strangle him or something of that sort. But still when push comes to shove, he will come to my defense in a heartbeat. We have our differences, and there are a lot of them, we stood together through thick and thin and became like brothers. He is loud and dense most of the time, crazy about Ramen you would think it's a love of his life, caring, honest to the bone, sucks at video games as much as he hates to admit it. Naruto shockingly has a girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga, my childhood friend.

Now back to the story, before I met my wacky girlfriend I was more or less a player. I never cared about the women I slept with. I would go to some exclusive party, find some hot chick, flirt (or just look her was and smirk), and the next thing I know I was in her bed or hotel room. No I never took girls to my place for many reasons, one it would be complicating in the morning when I throw her out, two she would know where I live, and three I don't like the mess in my home.

So imagine my surprise, when one morning I was walking to my office (yes I am a successful lawyer), reading some crazy text Naruto had sent me on my Blackberry, I bumped into something colorful. The impact sent the thing on the ground along with my precious phone.

So naturally my anger spiked, and I was about to glare the life out of the idiot who ran into me, but when I looked down I saw a girl, petite as far as I could tell, dressed in skinny jeans, and a white leather jacket. By that description you would think just another ordinary girl, but no she had long, soft pastel pink hair which looked a little messy, probably from all the wind, and when she looked up the most beautiful emerald green eyes. The blob of pick has successfully taken my breath away, not that I would ever say it out loud.

As I collected myself, the girl got up, dusted off, and was looking very pissed. Now that surprised me no women ever (well except for my mother but that doesn't count) looked at me like I was a mass murderer.

And then she opened her big colorful mouth, and all hell broke loose.

"You idiot, thank you for being a gentleman and helping me up, oh and by the way u made me spill my coffee!"

"Hn, you are the one that wasn't looking where you're going, so don't blame me, pinky"

"What? You, chicken butt are blaming me? Get that stick out of your ass and smell the coffee you made me spill!"

"You are annoying"

"Agrr and you are a pompous pig; I don't know why I am even arguing with you!" anger in her eyes was so fierce that made me want to make her more mad.

"Hn, my point exactly" my smirk I could see was killing her.

"Grr, MEN!"

And with that the pink monster got her headphones in her ears, listening to Maroon 5 as far as I could tell( the proof just how loud it is) and with her head up high along with her button nose. Just like she could charm me with her looks in moment, just as fast she ruined it. The nerve, she called me chicken butt (my hair does not look like that!) and walked away feeling victorious. I could not believe it, and when I got to work, kicked Naruto out, I still couldn't stop thinking about the pinky. At the end of my day I was actually impressed and intrigued by her, because of her fiery attitude.

* * *

><p>Now the reason I was in a bad mood is, because my father just had to make me go to some stupid formal party, with the dobe might I add, when all I wanted was to go to some bar and get drunk out of my mind.<p>

So here I am, in my beautiful car (yes my phone and my car are my babies) trying to tune out Naruto's annoying voice blabbering something about Hinata. We were both in our tuxes and it is needless to say we feel like buffoons (I did to be exact). Only joy I had was the promise of getting laid and something to drink.

As we got to the penthouse of dad's friend I don't know nor want to know, I went straight to the bar ordering the strongest thing they have. And in my little bliss I thought I saw a flash of pink, but blinking didn't help, because there was the annoying blob of pink.

I felt like dying right there. I couldn't phantom why the big boos up in the heaven was doing this to me. I mean I was sort of a good guy, so why me? Bigger part of my day was spent thinking about her, and the only salvation I had now was ruined.

Just as I was about to ex my drink, find some girl and quickly run the hell away from here, I saw here talking to Hinata and tears were running down her cheeks. Those beautiful eyes looked so hurt, that it made me feel like hitting something. Who would dare to hurt that loony pink haired, care free and music loving woman?

"Yo dude, you'll break the glass"

Naruto's voice broke my string of thoughts just before I broke the glass. I haven't even notices.

"Who's the girl Hinata's talking to?"

"Oh her, that's her collage friend Sakura, she is a famous executive in her father's bank, and a great outspoken person"

"Then why is she crying?"

"Donno, something about some guy… wanna meet her?"

"Aa"

And just like that I was walking to the woman I couldn't stop thinking and now looking. Naruto was the first one to introduce her.

"Hi I'm Naruto, nice to meet you Sakura, Hinata talks some much about you!"

What disturbed me a bit was how got of an actress she was because the moment she saw us here face looked like she was happy.

"Hi Naruto so nice to finally meet you, Hinata also babbles about you like crazy!"

"Oh and this is my best friend and a teme Sasuke"

I had my smirk on because the look on her face was priceless. The moment she looked at me and recognized me I could just see the spark flying out. It meant she was back to her old pinky ways.

"We met." Smirk getting wider…

"Aa we have…pinky" To my surprise there was no anger in her eyes only some kind of mirth.

We ended talking most of the evening, letting Naruto drag Hinata (who was red as tomato) to dance.

It was refreshing listening to her, and I found out a lot about her. She hated her pink hair, which was natural, loved to dance and listen to the stereo. Sakura Haruno turned up to be one hell of a great girl. With her I didn't get bored and all the thoughts of getting laid lay forgotten somewhere in the back of my mind. She was just that type of girl you would take to meet your parents, not a one night stand. I was so into her and it only took one evening.

"Hahaha Sasuke it turns up you're not the ice cube, and I don't know why I feel like I have known you forever"

"Aa, I know the feeling"

While we were at the bar ordering drinks, some man came to Sakura and whispered something I couldn't quite catch, but I most have been something bad, because the pain in her face got back, and I could tell she was trying hard not to show it.

"What's wrong?"

"No nothing is ok anymore… I feel like the ground under me had despaired…and that I'm falling… never to get back again"

Her tears to my heart felt so wrong and I couldn't stand them. So I did the only thing I knew… I kissed her. Yes I know a stupid move but I couldn't stand and look at her so heartbroken.

To my surprise she responded with such passion I was stunned. Nothing seemed impossible anymore. I was kissing a beautiful stranger and I felt like I loved her. So strange yet mind blowing.

"Please…don't cry…I promise I'll do anything…just don't cry"

"Sasuke…make me forget…please I don't want to hurt anymore"

I knew it was wrong the moment she said it, but my heart couldn't say no to her. She was vulnerable, and in the morning I was sure it will be a mess but I didn't care, I wanted her with me if only for one time. I wanted to give her a gift of forgetting.

"Come"

We wounded up in my apartment, in my bed, making each other forget and healing the broken souls, making the biggest sins.

In the morning I was the first to wake up, and it hurt. It hurt me to see her here, with me and to know that I can't keep her to myself, because she never was mine to begin with. Moving from her seemed so hard, almost impossible. Magic we shared made me feel so alive for the first time in years. It made me realize that I never was happy and only happiness I will ever know was with the woman in my arms. Savoring the moment, memorizing each curve and hallow, the peaceful look on her angelic face.

But my time in heaven was up.

Soon those emerald eyes, I learned to love emerged from thick eyelashes and I knew it was over. Her sinful body moved and I wanted nothing more than to pull her closer and never let go.

"Hey" I didn't know if her voice was horse from sleep or the moaning from last night.

"Aa morning"

"Thank you, for everything" and I heard my heart break.

She kissed me one last time, with emotion so raw; I fell in love with her again.

I watched her get dressed and with one last longing look she left my apartment, my bed and my heart. It took all my willpower not to run after her, because it was for the best I knew.

* * *

><p>And just like that I became a shell again; I did my routine and went to work. Everybody knew something was wrong with me but no one dared to ask. Well until the blond idiot I call my best friend came.<p>

"Yo Sasuke what's up with you? It's like you don't even care what you do anymore"

"I'm fine Naruto, drop it."

"Teme, you are not ok, come one tonight let's go out and get you laid"

My only respond was a glare.

"Ok teme now I know something is definitely wrong, getting laid is your passion. It's like you met someone you like" he was mocking me, until he saw that he got it right in the spot.

"Teme…you fell for someone…"

"Aa"

"Who is she?" He got his response when I looked at the pink in some picture on my wall. As small as it may seem he knew me the best.

"You fell for Sakura…oh teme not her...no just not her…she is getting married today…"

If I was beaten before now I was ten feet underground. There was no hope I could get her now. I have lost her forever. And I knew she didn't love that guy, because she wouldn't have slept with me if she felt anything for him. She was that type of girl.

Naruto was about to leave to me to my sorrow, when somewhere in the building crashing could be heard and a lot of yelling. Both of us were confused as hell, and the next thing I knew my secretary was yelling something, and then the door burst open like all hell broke loose.

There stood Sakura Haruno looking mad as a bull ready to strike. Her hair was disheveled and she looked out of breath.

"You out! NOW!" that yell was directed to Naruto, who would normally yell back, but right now he was out like a dog was chasing him.

Now there was only me left, and I could tell you I was scared shitless. She was a tiny girl but for a fact I knew she could punch like a guy.

"And you…how dare you! How dare you make me feel like I am walking on air morning of my wedding day! How dare you make want to kiss you until I can't feel anything anymore? And mostly how dare you make me love you in just one day!"

Her rant ended with her standing few inches from me, out of breath and red in a face like tomatoes I love so much.

It took me a couple of second for my brain to sink in her words, and when they did I was on cloud nine.

"How dare you…make me feel so good when I have ran away from my own wedding, and then stand around looking like an idiot? Kiss me already!"

Normally, and if it were any other girl I would have probably flipped her of or something, but this was Sakura, the bombshell I couldn't live without.

So I simply complied. I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with everything I have. I think the kiss turned out in a make out session but I didn't care, because she was mine and I was not letting her go, ever.

When we finally broke apart I couldn't help but laugh and she joined me. Hearing her melodic laugh sent me to heaven and back. I loved my life, I had everything.

"Annoying"

"Hahaha I love you"

"Hn I love you too"

* * *

><p>And here we are today happy as ever, well as ever as it can get with a freak show like us. I mean an ice cube and a stereo heart what a mix.<p>

There laidies and gentleman is Sakura Haruno my girlfriend of 2 years and a girl that saved my life. I am a lucky guy, but only an idiot would let her go. I was lucky not to be one of them.

* * *

><p>Hey ppl i haven't written in while so i hope you like it...it kind of random i wrote it at 4 am in the mornig...<p>

Anyway i hope you enjoy...and review

Love Shadowgirl


End file.
